Promote (spell)
Promote was a summoner spell in League of Legends available on Summoner's Rift, Twisted Treeline, and Crystal Scar. Now a similar effect to this spell can be done with the item but on any type of minion, with varying effects. Strategy * When most enemy champions are focusing on one lane or capture point, you can promote the minion in the other lane and head the other way. This strategy works on those opponents who only scan the champion icon on the mini-map, thus they are likely ignorant of the threat of the anti-turret cannon because it is not specially emphasized on the mini-map. Classic * Unlike in Dominion mode, Promote in Classic mode does NOT fully recover the minion's health, but gives it a slightly higher percentage of remaining health than its pre-Promote form. As such, a player should activate Promote immediately as long as the spell is ready and the siege minion is nearby. Casting Promote on a siege minion used to grant the following buffs: * Buffs attack speed 50%, ( attacks per second from 1) * Adds (Champion level x 5) + 20 Armor * Adds (Champion level) + 10 Magic Resist * Adds (Champion level x 100) + 100 Health Dominion * It is advisable to Promote a super minion that is near death, so its health may be fully recovered, therefore utilizing the full potential of the summoner spell. * The anti-turret cannon is a great neutralizing unit. For best results, a player can voluntarily stand right next to the enemy minion spawn point. In order to attract the next minion wave so it does not slow the promoted minion's march towards the enemy capture point. * Do not promote a super minion that is heading to the nearby allied capture point, unless that point is going to be neutralized by the enemy immediately. If the destination is void of battle, the minion will simply die to the nearby spawn point. * Pay attention if there is more than one super minion nearby. Move closer to the super minion you want to promote (with lower health and marching to the enemy capture point) before activating the spell. Notes * The super minion spawned by destroying an enemy inhibitor in classic mode cannot be promoted. * The promoted minion will give its host gold and score upon getting a kill, but not experience if the host stands too far from the slain enemy. * Note that if there are two siege minions in the vicinity, Promote will be used on the closest one, regardless of if it has been promoted already. This may result in wasting Promote on an already promoted siege minion. * Kills by a promoted minion do not trigger . * Promote was originally a summoner spell for the Classic mode which metamorphosed a regular minion into a siege rider one. The spell and the siege rider minion were removed in V1.0.0.63 due to abuse in Promote stacking, resulting in unstoppable pushes, but the later returned as 's active effect. Patch History removed until Promote is reintroduced. V0.9.25.34: * Health per level increased from 150 to 160. V0.9.22.7: Mastery Reworked * While on cooldown, Physical attacks deal a bonus 15 damage to buildings. V0.8.21.110: * Cooldown reduced to 270 seconds from 300 seconds. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Base health of the rider reduced to 400 from 600. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Master Taunter (mastery): Increases the armor of a promoted minion by 20, and reduces Promote's cooldown by 15 seconds. June 19, 2009 Patch: * Damage aura increased to 18 from 15. * Armor aura increased to 35 from 30. June 12, 2009 Patch: Reworked * No longer has cleaving attacks. * Now has a non stacking +30 Armor, +15 Attack Damage aura. June 6, 2009 Patch: * Fixed a particle bug with its cleave. * Health per level reduced to 150 from 250 (from 850-5100 total to 750-3300 total). * Added a 33% damage reduction from turrets. May 29, 2009 Patch: * Promoted minion damage increased to 75 from 50 (still has an 80% cleave). May 23, 2009 Patch: * Bonus health per level increased to 250 from 200. * Cleave increased to 100% from 80%. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Siegerider's cleave increased to 80% from 40%. Alpha Week 5: * Promote minion health changed from 2000 HP to 600 base HP + 200 per champion level. Alpha Week 2: * Increased the health bonus, but reduced the damage of Promoted minions. }} References fr:Promotion